


Straight, no chaser

by milkawithoreo (beyoncepadthai)



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: F/M, contiene spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncepadthai/pseuds/milkawithoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no sabemos cómo explicar las cosas y tiene que suceder algo que las desvele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight, no chaser

_“Just remember, kid, you can quicker get back a million dollars that was stole than a word that you gave away.”_

Arthur Miller,  _A view from the bridge_

* * *

Ni siquiera la voz de Marvin Gaye consigue animar a Tracy. Lleva días intentando acostumbrarse a todo el bullicio y los problemas que conlleva el instalarse en una nueva ciudad, pero nada. Su único refugio son los libros y la música; siempre y cuando no pase el metro y consiga acallar las voces que resuenan desde el tocadiscos que preside el comedor de los Mills y que tanto deleita a ambos. Desde luego, no han escogido bien ni el piso —algo que David ya sospechaba cuando el hombre de la inmobiliaria les enseñaba el piso en visitas de cinco minutos contados—, ni la época en la que mudarse, en la que pasear resulta incluso depresivo al ver las calles tan oscuras y con la lluvia como telón de fondo permanente. 

Pero hay un momento del día en que aparece algo que consigue sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia entre tanto ajetreo y estrés. Esta vez, más tarde de lo habitual. Y ese momento es el momento en el que David llega del trabajo. 

— Ey, perdedora.

— Hola, idiota.

Con ese simple saludo que tienen establecido desde que empezaron a salir en el instituto, Tracy ya se conforma y da por hecho que algún día cambiará su suerte y que, para variar, en la ciudad parará de llover. Aunque no será esta noche. Esta vez la voz de David suena más agotada que de costumbre; algo que demuestra cuando se desata rápidamente la corbata y la lanza a la butaca que tienen en el comedor, uno de los pocos muebles que han desembalado de la mudanza. 

— ¿Todo bien? —se apresura a preguntar ella, con las comisuras levemente alzadas al ver a su marido de nuevo en casa.

— Podría ir mejor. —David suspira y se acerca a Tracy para comprobar que esta está a punto de irse a dormir. El pijama y el bostezo que ha hecho tras preguntarle la delatan. Él, con cautela y aun sabiendo la pregunta, alza las cejas—. Has cenado ya, ¿no?

— Sí. ¿Tú has cenado? Ha sobrado algo de cena... 

— Tranquila. He comido una hamburguesa. 

Por mucho que Tracy quiera preguntarle y, sobre todo, contarle cosas a David, sabe que posiblemente esta no es la noche adecuada. También sabe que su marido no suele responder preguntas sobre el trabajo, por lo que espera a que sea él quien abra la veda mientras va hacia su dormitorio y se quita las zapatillas para meterse en la cama. David tarda un poco más en reunirse con ella porque por mucho que se niegue a llevarse el trabajo a casa, esta vez es _vital_. 

Es cuando David empieza a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama cuando Tracy se acuerda del jovencito al que conoció en el instituto y que, si bien en un principio conseguía sacarla de quicio, había acabado por querer como al que más. También le gusta observar que, como el buen vino, mejora con los años; además de pensar que bajo esa faceta de tipo duro seguro que se encuentra alguien frágil y que tiene ciertas debilidades y preocupaciones. Por lo menos espera que ella esté en esa lista de preocupaciones, y que pronto esté ese alguien de quien necesita hablarle de una vez por todas. 

* * *

Tracy sabe desde hace tres días que está embarazada. También sabe que David ahora mismo no puede preocuparse de más cosas, y por eso sabe que después del caso  **—** que espera que acabe pronto aunque ni siquiera sepa de qué trata esta vez— podrá contárselo a David y que este estará encantado con la noticia del bebé.

Después de un rato bastante ausente, el detective David Mills acaba por tumbarse en la cama que comparte junto a su mujer Tracy. Su Tracy. La que lleva queriendo desde la primera vez que se topó en los pasillos mientras él se saltaba una de tantas clases y ella buscaba la clase de Literatura. Después de mirarla durante unos instantes, comienza a plasmar círculos sobre el vientre de ella con los dedos y una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. 

— Puedes contármelo, David. —murmura ella, dando pie a que el rubio le cuente la jornada de trabajo. Como siempre hacen. Él sabe que Tracy siempre es toda oídos; sin embargo necesita oírlo de sus labios.

— Un puto psicópata. No sé qué puta manía tiene la gente por seguir creyendo que puede ser el jodido Charles Manson a día de hoy. —en ese punto de la conversación, Tracy vuelve a darse cuenta de que David sigue siendo el mismo muchacho deslenguado que conoció en el instituto y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa—. O bueno, quizá sí que lo sé. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué la gente sigue intentando ser historia haciendo estas cosas? —pregunta, con un ritmo más frenético en sus palabras a cada una que pronuncia. Ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza—. Pues porque creen que pueden ganarnos. Pero no pueden. Eso te lo aseguro. Además, Somerset dice que seguramente es un asesino en serie y... Joder.

Tracy sisea un poco para que su marido se calme, acompañando el siseo con varias caricias en la cabeza de él. David Mills es una persona muy temperamental, y eso es algo que sabe la rubia desde siempre. Pero también sabe cómo calmarlo.

— Lo mejor es que duermas... Mañana será otro día. —dice ella con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios—. Consúltalo con la almohada.

Por ridículo que suene el consejo de Tracy, David asiente. Porque sabe que tiene razón. Y eso es algo que cuesta reconocer, siendo él alguien bastante cabezón. Pero si tiene que darle la razón a alguien —además de a Somerset, muy a su pesar—, esa es Tracy.

— Me jode reconocerlo... —admite el rubio—. Pero tienes razón.

— Me lo tomaré como un halago, David.

— _Es_ un halago. 

Con esa convicción que tiene siempre que habla —sobre o con— Tracy, David acaba rodeando con los brazos a su chica una noche más. Tracy no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado al notar su cuerpo abrigado por el de David, y le responde con un beso en la frente en un gesto de complicidad. Porque ella siempre hará lo que esté de su mano para ayudarlo.  _Siempre._  

— Buenas noches, idiota. —concluye ella mientras cierra los ojos, ya algo adormilada. 

— Buenas noches, perdedora. —dice él, con el mismo tono de voz vacilón que lleva escuchando desde hace ya más de quince años y que tanto le gusta.

Desde luego, esa noche tampoco es la ideal para darle a David la gran noticia. Tracy se duerme con la esperanza de que mañana David venga con una sonrisa a casa y los asesinatos en la ciudad pasen a un segundo plano. Pero, conociendo como conoce a su marido, sabe que no será así, por lo que por lo menos espera que pase simplemente una de las dos; con una sonrisa o un día sin hablar de investigaciones se conforma. 

* * *

Los días pasan, y Tracy sigue sin poder explicarle a David que van a ser padres _por fin_. Incluso ha pedido consejo a Somerset y lo único que le ha servido ha sido para complicarse todavía más. La mañana del sábado se despierta con el presentimiento de que ese día podrá reunir fuerzas y contarle a su marido la gran noticia. Pero, como cada día de esta semana repleta de asesinatos relacionados con los siete pecados capitales, el detective Mills se despierta deprisa y corriendo, sin ganas siquiera de darle los buenos días a su Tracy, que permanece en la cama. El tiempo corre, y quién sabe dónde aparecerá la próxima víctima. 

Tracy, por su parte, ha notado cómo David se ha despertado —como para no notarlo, porque si algo no es David es sigiloso a la hora de vestirse— y se ha levantado para, como cada mañana, ir a despedirlo a la puerta. David, ya enfundado en su uniforme —que realmente nunca acaba de quitarse— de detective, la encuentra en la puerta y no puede evitar entornar los ojos; pero en su caso lo hace para bien. Después de coger su mechero, sus cigarrillos y encenderse el primero del día, la mira. Y por primera vez cree que tal vez  _ese_ es el momento para comunicarle a David su gran noticia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que David abra la puerta dispuesto a irse no ayuda. 

— Te... Te veo a la hora de la cena, David. —se limita a murmurar, sin ser capaz de alzar la voz. 

— Te avisaré si llego tarde. Nos vemos luego. 

Y con un simple cabeceo desaparece bajando las escaleras. Como siempre. Ella, después de desayunar con parsimonia y sin prisas, acaba haciendo caso al consejo que Somerset le dijo con anterioridad de probar y pedir trabajo en alguna de las escuelas privadas de la zona. Con la guía telefónica, papel y bolígrafo presidiendo la mesa que ha tomado por escritorio, la chica se levanta a encender la radio, cambiando los vinilos de Monk, Miller y Gaye por, en un principio, las noticias. Ahí, al contrario que David, cuentan los asesinatos con morbo y con detalles escabrosos de por medio. Es por eso por lo que acaba navegando por las ondas radiofónicas y acaba dando con una emisora en la que suena la voz de David Bowie. Con eso se conforma. 

Ya dispuesta a ponerse en marcha con la búsqueda de trabajo, tocan a la puerta con insistencia. No han pasado ni tres horas desde que David se ha ido, por lo que Tracy está un poco extrañada. Aun así, abre a la puerta, atusándose el pelo y bajando el volumen de la radio poco antes. 

— Hola, cariño. 

Pero esta vez David no es el que está al otro lado de la puerta ni el que la llama _cariño_. Y, por mucho que se empeñe John Doe, este no puede ejercer el papel de marido ni el de ese chico que lleva gustándole desde hace quince años a la profesora de Primaria. Pero hay algo que John Doe puede hacer: al enterarse de la situación de Tracy, entre llantos y súplicas antes de que este lleve a cabo su plan, ese psicópata puede ser el mensajero que avise al detective David Mills de que su mujer está embarazada.

Es ese cometido el que lleva a cabo un rato después, sobre las siete de la tarde en un descampado, junto al compañero de David, William Somerset. Con una sonrisa burlona y ensanchada en los labios, John Doe mira —ya por última vez como va suponiendo— a su víctima y verdugo a los ojos y le comunica la gran noticia. El detective es incapaz de reaccionar. No sabe si es verdad o si simplemente está jugando con su bien más preciado, pero el gesto solemne de su compañero, el que ha podido observar el contenido de la caja, le confirma lo que ese psicópata está diciendo. 

— Oh... ¡Él no lo sabía!

Doe hace un mohín, antes de jactarse de nuevo en la cara de Mills, el que un rato antes estaba metiéndose con él en el coche de policía, y hacer que este sea otra pieza de su rompecabezas. La última pieza de su plan macabro que incluye su propio sacrificio: la ira. No, David no lo sabía. Pero por un momento estuvo a punto de saberlo por la boca de Tracy. Su Tracy. La perdedora. Pero en estos momentos sólo hay un perdedor y ese lleva por nombre David Mills, que no se arrepiente de haberle volado los sesos a John Doe y simplemente piensa por qué no lo ha hecho antes de que este le haya arrebatado lo que más quería.


End file.
